


Escape Plan

by Spacecadet72



Series: If You're Not the One [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Marriage of Convenience
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 09:08:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14352384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacecadet72/pseuds/Spacecadet72
Summary: Chat is chased by fans and comes up with a plan.





	Escape Plan

**Author's Note:**

> The general consensus on order preference seemed to be to save the ending and post a mix of one shots. 
> 
> The reveal/ending wrap up will be posted last but everything else will be posted in the order it's finished so you don't have to wait too long. :D 
> 
> This is based on the prompt from Sienna Maiu.
> 
> This is set right before Proposition. (This is short but it feels like the beginning to Proposition so I didn't want to drag it out.)

"Chat Noir!"

Chat sighed before breaking out into a run. He'd transformed during the day, outside of patrol or an attack, hoping for some peace and quiet on a rooftop somewhere, his office too busy and his apartment too empty. Clearly, his hope had been misplaced.

He glanced behind him, and saw the crowd of people gaining on him.

He extended his baton and shot off across rooftops, hoping to lose them. He landed on a roof several blocks away and crouched behind a chimney. His head fell back against the bricks in relief as he heard the crowd move away from him.

This wasn't the first time this had happened, not even the first time it had happened to him as Chat. Fortunately, now that he was teaching university classes full time and hadn't modeled in years, it hardly ever happened when he was Adrien. It certainly made teaching class easier.

The fans left him alone when he and Ladybug were protecting the city, because they were too busy fleeing the destruction and Ladybug was smart enough to avoid being seen in daylight outside of fights, so this didn't happen to her.

Just him.

"Chat Noir! I love you!" the screaming came close again and Chat put his face in his hands with a groan.

There had to be a way to stop this, or at least minimize it. He'd thought about spreading rumors that he was dating someone, but without proof, it wouldn't help him for long. Dating was too easy to end anyway. What he really needed was a wife.

Where had that thought come from?

"Chat, marry me!" another fan shouted in the distance.

Maybe it wasn't so ridiculous of an idea. If he wasn't available, he'd be less of a target.

But who would he marry? He was always so busy, he hadn't been on a date in over a year, let alone been in a relationship that could lead to marriage. Besides, he didn't have that kind of time. It would have to be pretend and who would agree to that?

He considered for a brief moment asking Ladybug, but shook his head, knowing she wouldn't say yes. She would pretend to be in love with him to defeat an akuma, but she wouldn't be up to anything more long term than that. Even if she would say yes, he wasn't sure he wanted that.

Who did he know as Chat who would agree? There would have be something he could offer in return.

He thought Alya might agree if she wasn't practically married to Nino. Not Ladybug, not Alya...

He glanced to his right as he ran through a list of names and caught a glimpse of a familiar bakery and his eyes widened. She didn't live there anymore, but what about Marinette?

He knew from talking with Nino and Alya that she was single, although he hadn't seen her as either sides of himself in years.

Alya had also mentioned that her business--a small boutique--had been struggling recently. He could certainly help with that. Not to mention that she was clever and loyal and hardworking. He couldn't do much better in a fake wife than Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

Without thinking, he stood up, happy to have the beginnings of a plan.

"There he is!"

"I love you, Chat Noir!"

Chat grimaced as he began running again. He would talk to Marinette this week.


End file.
